


Late Night Baking

by Rileylefay



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baking, Probably ooc for Nesta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: 'It’s 2am, you’re craving chocolate cake and neither of us can sleep, so why don’t we bake in our underwear?' was the prompt and this was the product. Just a drabble really.





	

Mor shivered slightly as she walked down stairs, snagging someone's coat off the hangers as she passed the front door. Her stomach grumbled and she hushed it before opening the kitchen door.  
For a moment she was startled, the dim cooker lights were already on and another person was leaning against the counter.  
"Nesta?" Mor walked closer, sleep still lacing her voice as she took in the nearly naked woman, eating ice cream from the tub.  
"Hey." She nodded once, not at all bothered that she was only wearing a dark red bra and...boxers?  
"Are those..."  
"Cassian's? Oh yeah. They looked super comfy so I took them." Nesta set the now empty tub of ice cream down and twisted to find more food in the cupboards. "What are you doing awake?"  
"I really wanted some cake..." Mor walked over to look into the fridge and frowned at the missing dessert.  
"I think Feyre took it earlier." Nesta glanced over once and then let out a humming noise, like she had just got an idea.  
Mor just looked at her, leaning against the fridge, her head slightly cocked.  
"We do have the ingredients to make a cake. I think." Nesta raised her eyebrows as she looked at Mor. "We could... attempt to make one?"  
"Well. We could. I don't know how well it'll go." Mor nodded, going to grab bowls and utensils as Nesta began pulling things down from the cupboard as ingredients.  
"Have you made cake before?" Mor asked as she pushed the sleeves of the jacket up—realizing then she had taken Rhysand's—and looked at the ingredients.  
"Sure. Like once?" Nesta shrugged. "I vaguely remember the recipe."  
"Okay. That's not so bad. I've baked a few times. It shouldn't be that hard."  
By morning, the duo found themselves covered in cake crumbs and chocolate, batter lacing their forearms. Thankfully it was before anyone else awake, so they managed to slip upstairs, giggling to each other. Mor had to hide her cousin's jacket though; she hoped the stains would come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquietpersonwithaloudmind has a longer version that is much more....delicious than mine :) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10316345)


End file.
